


i keep having these dreams about living

by Fourier



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mild Gore, Nightmares, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fourier/pseuds/Fourier
Summary: Vox Machina dreams of dying.





	i keep having these dreams about living

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [here](http://slaughtervoid.tumblr.com/post/146232424757/hey-um-its-me-i-know-its-late-but-i-keep).

Percy dreams about dying.

He dreams about capture. About bleeding out on Anna Ripley’s table, his innards spread across the cold and unforgiving metal. About arrows in his spine. About his hands and ankles bound, and himself marched to the Sun Tree. About a noose around his neck, and the floor dropping out beneath him. About one-two-three bullets, in his heart. About choking, about drowning, about smoke and strangulation and the inky black of beyond.

He wakes up, and he breathes.

...

Vex dreams about dying.

She dreams about a dragon, red and massive. She dreams about claws piercing through the scaled armor over her stomach. She dreams about losing her footing, about plummeting to the ground a thousand feet below, her broom spinning off into the distance. She dreams about the cold. She dreams about starvation. She dreams about that fucking tomb.

She wakes up, and she sighs.

...

Grog dreams about dying.

It is a glorious death, every time. Blood frenzy. Rage. An axe to the chest–his, or someone else’s. Defense. Attack. Adrenaline in his mouth, a fire in his ears, driving him  _forward-forward-forward_  into the blade. It is nothing like dying really is, when he dreams about it. It is nothing like that metal grip of that sword. It is anger and triumph and life, until it isn’t.

He wakes up, and he grins.

...

Pike dreams about dying.

She dreams as if it’s a world where she’d have the courage to do such a thing. She dreams, even when she’s awake, about how she’d do it. About poison, and blades. About spells. About the tallest towers, about rocky cliffs. She dreams about sleep; endless, dreamless sleep. She dreams about the people she’d leave behind. She dreams about not caring about any of that.

She wakes up, and she shudders.

...

Keyleth dreams about dying.

Sometimes it feels like her prophecy; like she is just gone and the rest of them are left to see her beyond. Other times it feels worse; like nothing at all; like a woman, old and frail, her friends’ memories fading behind her. Those times it feels like she is trying to hold onto something slipping through her fingers. Oil, water, blood.

She wakes up, and she cries.

...

Scanlan dreams about dying.

Juniper. Pike. Grog. Vex. Tiberius. Percival. Vex, again. Himself, and again. And then, when he gets creative–Kaylie, a thousand ways. Himself, again, and again, trying to save her. His fault. His fault. His daughter–

He wakes up, and he falls back asleep.

...

Vax dreams about dying.

It sounds like,  _my Champion_. It sounds like,  _come home_. It sounds like,  _do not go far from me_. It sounds like,  _perhaps I will have you to keep me company_. It sounds like,  _you know I’m in love with you, right?_  It sounds like,  _you are fate-touched_. It sounds like,  _so that’s it? We win, you lose?_  It sounds like,  _wake up._ It sounds like,  _please._  It sounds like,  _I love you._  It sounds like  _left. Left. Left._

He wakes up.


End file.
